Talk:Smokescreen Spell
Same spell? Isn't this the same spell as fumos? —Green Zubat (owl me!). 03:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Why, it is rather uncertain, Mr. Green. Both spells do 'produce smoke from the wand tip, but how do we know that they are not different spells? I think they are, myself, but I don't want to disagree with everyone else on the Wiki. Luna Malfoy 19:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Luna Malfoy Yup, of course they're the same. How many spells do wizards need to make a bunch of smoke? I suggest merging them (the magical solution here*). Of course, Luna has a point that we shouldn't be too rash, but it's been pretty much a year, so I think people have had their time to disagree. I'd do it myself if I knew that it was a good idea. *This is a joke. Hunnie Bunn 01:32, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not that glad that my edits have been undone; I don't see why. There's already been a discussion started (albeit a small one) on the talk page, and so I'm giving it two weeks, and if nobody provides any argument as to why the contrary should happen, I am reverting my own edits and attempting to merge this spell with the Fumos page. Please respond soon. Wishing you all the very best day (or night), Hunnie Bunn 15:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) As I've given the populace since May to provide a reason why Fumos and this page should not be merged, I am going to attempt to do so. Good day. 00:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Unmerging Before anyone re-does my merge, let me explain my reasoning: #The Smokescreen Spell could just as easily have been ''Fumos Duo as Fumos. #Alternatively, the author may have had an entirely different incantation in mind. Now, you ought to know me better than to think that's the only theory I'd provide. My second idea is that this is meant to be the Patronus Charm. Before you laugh, let me explain my ideas for this theory: #The description on Pottermore is "Defensive smokescreen". And isn't that, I ask, what a non-corporeal Patronus looks like? #The textbook in which it appears, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, is used for Defence Against the Dark Arts from first year to fourth year; as Harry learns the Patronus in third year, and the textbook would presumably have been used for third year if Professor Lupin hadn't used The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts instead, they probably just decided to lump it in there as well. #The hand motion for the Patronus Charm on Wonderbook: Book of Spells is identical to the swirling motion required for the Smokescreen Spell. So... whaddaya think? --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 14:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Regarding Fumos and this, I just don't know. Regarding the Patronus Charm, however, I really don't think so at all. The Patronus Charm is a very distinctive spell that is well-known throughout the Harry Potter series. If something was the Patronus Charm, they would call it the Patronus Charm and not something else. ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::For the first part...I agree. As to the second.. I can see we agree to disagree, so for now let's just wait and see. --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 03:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I just thought of something else - it is well-known that the use of the Patronus Charm requires one to summon an intense happy memory or emotion. There is nothing indicating that this is so with the use of this - the described usage doesn't seem at all similar. This makes me even less inclined to believe that this is some form of the Patronus Charm. ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think that this and the Patronus Charm are the same, at all, for the same reasons as ProfessorTofty. I mean, the Patronus Charm is of such importance in the series that it wouldn't be refered to in such a casual way. Besides, Rowling has been fairly consistent in the name of the Patronus Charm; I see no reason for her to change her mind at this point, to change its name to a (it's my honest opinion, here) frankly lesser name. ::::Besides, and using in-universe reasoning, what sense would it make to include the Patronus Charm in a first-year book, when it is magic well beyond the ability of virtually all O.W.L.-level wizards? (as Tofty, and everyone else for that matter, was so surprised that Harry could cast a fully-corporeal Patronus at age 15). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wasn't that surprised. I knew he could do it. (Sorry, couldn't resist.) ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) INCANTATION CONFIRMED! In the new released trailer of the Pottermore PlayStation Home project the incantation of the Smokescreen Spell is finally revealed. At 00:47 of this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Wbr97SVUPGI#! if you watch and listen closely, during the Book Herding scene, one of the boys steps on a round icon, displaying the wand gesture of the Smokescreen Spell. When he does, he shouts FUMOS! It clearly can be heard at 00:48. And right after that all the other players are surrounded by a thick smoke/fog. I'm posting a screenshot of that part as well. So, I guess those 2 articles should be re-merged, because the incantation of the Smokescreen Spell is actually Fumos! What do you guys think? Since when did Tom Riddle use this spell in Part 2 of the Deathly Hallows? I'm removing Tom Riddle from the "Practitioners" tab, because there's no proof that Voldemort uses it in the film. Although Voldemort does use a "smoke-like" spell in DH Part 2 when he fights Harry in the battlements of the Paved Courtyard, there's no evidence it's the same as Fumos, merely because Fumous creates a defensive smoke, and the spell Voldemort launches at Harry, makes the floor collapse. :Furthermore, the spell he uses a blue energy-like spell to collapse the bridge. But it isn't smoke-like either. Also, the smoke that graps Harry in DH Part 2 video game isn't this spell either. --DCLM (talk) 12:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC)